


Parenting Book

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Really short ficlet about Wish!Hook reading a parenting book.
Kudos: 1





	Parenting Book

Killian Jones sat rocking his few day old daughter. He had no idea what he was doing but he would do his best. What all did babies need? He'd found a way to feed her and he'd spent the first few days of her life figuring out how to change her diaper. Which was a task that had proven far more difficult than he'd expected. He stood up and looked through the book shelves. He stumbled across a book with a spine that said its contents contained parenting strategies.

He grabbed the book and set it on the counter then used his hook to pry it open. He held Alice as he scanned through it. He agreed with the majority of it, his baby needed some form of human contact. He would have to suffice for now, at least until he found a way to free her. She needed food, of course. He'd found a way to feed her and he knew how to cook once she was old enough for solids. The book gave him an age range for that. She'd need things to play with, he'd get some toys soon. She'd need to know she was loved, he was terrafied he wouldn't do a good job at that he had a decent example of what not to do.

And he got to a chapter about keeping kids safe outside. He hoped he'd need it eventually so he read through it. And it hurt. Kids needed some sunlight and right now he couldn't give that to her. He was angry at the book and shoved it back onto the shelf. He'd find a way to free her eventually but for now the book was just another way the manipulative witch had found to hurt him.


End file.
